2258
This is a list of events that occurred in 2258. Unless otherwise noted, the timing and sequence of events are taken from "The Babylon 5 Historical Database," published in Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5. Unknown * New case of Drafa Plague is discovered on the Markab Homeworld.Confessions and Lamentations February * Vir Cotto is assigned to Babylon 5 as Ambassador Londo Mollari's diplomatic attache. * The Narn attack and occupy the Centauri colony on Ragesh III. * The Narn Regime retreat from Ragesh III and abandon all claims to it (after it is discovered by Babylon 5 they have supplying weapons to the Raiders, a fact they wish to keep quiet).Midnight on the Firing Line * Luis Santiago is re-elected as President of Earth and her Colonies, defeating challenger Marie Crane. March * Stephen Franklin arrives on Babylon 5 from the Asimov ''on 2 March, to become Chief of the MedLab Facilities. * A Soul Hunter visits Babylon 5 and is killed while trying to steal the soul of Ambassador Delenn. Soul Hunter (episode) * Vance Hendricks and Nelson Drake arrive on Babylon 5 with alien artifacts from Ikarra VII.Infection * Nelson Drake, infected by the artifacts, becomes an Ikarran warrior and nearly destroys the station. Cmdr. Sinclair manages to stop the creature. Drake and Hendricks are arrested. :* Word spreads throughout Babylon 5 about how the commander risked his life to stop the threat. :* Earthforce confiscates the Ikarran artifacts. * The Centauri agree to negotiate the Euphrates Treaty to settle a dispute with the Narn Regime over the Euphrates Sector. * Ko'Dath is assigned to Babylon 5 as Ambassador G'Kar's diplomatic attache. Londo Mollari's Purple files are stolen by Adira Tyree. * Andrei Ivanov dies. * The Narn and Centauri end hostilities regarding the Euphrates Sector.Born to the Purple * Ko'Dath, Ambasador G'Kar's aide is killed in an airlock accident. * Counselor Du'Rog of the Kha'ri dies. In his last will and testament, he hires Tu'Pari of the Thenta Makur to assassinate G'Kar. * Babylon 5 hosts a week long festival celebrating the dominant faiths of the different races on board.The Parliament of Dreams :* Na'Toth arrives to replace Ko'Dath :* Lennier arrives to become aide to Satai Delenn :* Ambassador G'Kar avoids the assassination attempt implemented by Du'Rog. April * The Homeguard attack Minbari poet Shaal Mayan and several other aliens on Babylon 5 in the course of a week.The War Prayer :* Their plan to assassinate the four major alien ambassadors fails when it is discovered by Babylon 5 security. * Jacob Lester is found guilty of attacking the Minbari Embassy on Earth. :* A minor scandal erupts over the Psi Corps endorsement of Vice President William Morgan Clark.And the Sky Full of Stars ;Monday, April 11th, 2258 * The Narn Regime finally settles the "Ragesh III controversy".And the Sky Full of Stars - Universe Today headline "NARNS SETTLE RAGESH 3 CONTROVERSY " ;Sunday, April 24th, 2258 * Alfred Bester visits Babylon 5 on the hunt for rogue telepath Jason Ironheart Mind War * Rick contacts Stephen Franklin and asks him to help with the underground railroad for telepaths A Race Through Dark Places * Dr. Franklin establishes a free clinic in Down Below on Babylon 5. This acts as a front for the underground railroad The Quality of Mercy, A Race Through Dark Places May * The Dilgar war criminal Jha'dur, known as Deathwalker, is discovered aboard Babylon 5. A vote to put her on trial fails in the Council. Jha'dur is killed by the Vorlons soon afterwards.Deathwalker June * Wide-scale Rebellion breaks out on Mars. A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I * Varn and the Great Machine are discovered on Epsilon 3. EAS Hyperion arrives at Babylon 5.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I :* Draal replaces Varn at the heart of the Great Machine.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II * A human who will eventually die as the result in a failed blending with a Vindrizi begins living in Downbelow. Exogenesis ''June 2258 specified. July * Babylon 4 reappears in Sector 14 after having disappeared four years earlier. Babylon 5 assists in evacuating the crew before the station vanishes once again.Babylon Squared * Delenn turns down an offer of leadership for the Grey Council. She returns to Babylon 5 with one of the Triluminary.Babylon Squared August Wednesday August 3rd :* Babylon 5 receives a distress call from a lone Starfury under attack by Raiders, though they are unable to launch a squadron before the fighter is destroyed.Signs and Portents - Date specified. :*Mr. Morden arrives on the station and meets with several alien Ambassadors, including G'Kar, Londo Mollari and Delenn. Though he fails to avoid Ambassador Kosh. :*Sinclair confides in Garibaldi what he's discovered about the events surrounding his missing 24 hours at the Battle of the Line. :*Lord Kiro and Centauri prophetess Ladira arrive on the station to arrange the recovery of The Eye. :*The freighter Achilles comes under attack from Raiders, Ivanova takes out Delta Wing to investigate. :*While in possession of The Eye, Lord Kiro is kidnapped by Raiders who attack the station en mass. :*Ivanova and Delta Wing returns to Babylon 5 and helps finish off the Raiders. :*The Raiders holding Lord Kiro escape aboard a Raider battlewagon. :*A mysterious ship destroys the Raider battlewagon and recovers The Eye. ::*Morden returns The Eye to Londo as a gift. :*Sinclair discovers he was chosen as station commander at the specific request of the Minbari Federation. :*Centauri prophetess Ladira has a vision of Babylon 5's destruction. * Rabbi Koslav arrives on Babylon 5 to speak with Susan Ivanova about her father's death. :* He helps her arrange "shiva" for him shortly afterwards.TKO September * Lise Hampton gives birth to a baby girl named Deborah.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II * Colonel Ari Ben Zayn comes aboard Babylon 5 undercover and begins investigating Jeffrey Sinclair for treason. * Col. Zayn temporarily relieves Cmdr. Sinclair of command of duty before being relieved himself for acting illegally. Eyes * Karl Mueller murders two Lurkers on Babylon 5. He is apprehended after murdering a security guard. * Karl Mueller is tried for murder and sentenced to be mindwiped by Ombuds Wellington. :* Mueller escapes from custody and is killed by Dr. Laura Rosen. :* Dr. Rosen is exonerated in the killing of Karl Mueller. December * Narn war ships begin to harass Centauri trading vessels in Quadrant 37. 25 :*Frederick Lantze receives an antique pen from his wife for Christmas. The Fall of Night 30 :* The Narn Regime announces they will no longer abide by their treaty with the Centauri Republic regarding Quadrant 37. 31 * Jeffrey Sinclair becomes engaged to Catherine Sakai.Chrysalis :* Michael Garibaldi uncovers a plot to assassinate the President, and is shot in the back, leaving him near death. :* A Narn outpost in Quadrant 37 is completely wiped out, resulting in the deaths of over 10,000 Narns. References }} Category:Timeline